cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition of Defensive States
History With the help of former GGA members, Co-Leaders Filipinoboi122 and John Rambo founded The Coalition of Green States (CGS) on July 6, 2006. The CGS was heavily influenced by larger, more popular alliances such as Legion, NPO, GGA, and the GPA. The founding members formed a charter borrowing from the organizational structure of other key alliances, while at the same time adding their own ideas. The Emperor of the GGA, Prodigal_Chieftain, threatened the CGS with war and resorted to calling their members traitors and rogues. After continued threats, the CGS made conversations between Prodigal_Chieftain and CGS leadership public. This led other GGA members to view the situation as an attack on the entire alliance. Filipinoboi122 issued a public statement stressing that the CGS had no problems with the entire GGA, just the constant threats of its emperor. Many in the CGS were uncertain why Prodigal_Chieftain in particular took this stance. Kevin the Great, a well respected diplomat from the GGA, helped both sides see that constant bickering and threats were hurting everyone involved. Cooler heads prevailed and things settled down between the GGA and CGS. While relations between the CGS and GGA were improving, the same could not be said for LUE and the Orders ( NPO and NpO). The newly formed green alliance faced an important choice that would change the face of the entire cyberverse: fight with the NPO/NpO, fight with the CoaLUEtion against the NPO/NpO, or remain neutral. After careful consideration, the CGS decided to come to the aid of LUE and the Global Alliance Treaty Organization (GATO). However, the CGS stated that they would not attack the New Polar Order or the IGC, unless attacked first. A day after the CGS’s entrance into Great War One, Kevin, known as Admin, announced that four new trading spheres were going to be created. The CGS, located in the crowded green trading sphere with two sanctioned alliances, left green to make its home in black. This move also sparked a name change. The CGS would now be known as The Coalition of Dark States (CDS). CDS fought with the League during the Second Great War and faced much damage by The Initiative forces. After the war, it lost it's sanctioned status and slowly faded unto obscurity for several months. On January 2, 2007, the Coalition of Dark States announced it would move out of the crowded black sphere and into the recently-created white bloc. Along with the team transfer, the CDS became the Coalition of Defensive States. A few months later, CDS entered the Third Great War, again on the side of GATO and LUE. After a long struggle in which CDS saw no other way to win, CDS Prime Minister Seleucus Ontuas declared all-out nuclear war on Goon Order of Neutral Shoving. Fearing the worst, former founders of CDS returned and staged a coup and quickly overthrew the existing government. A few days after the coup, the agreed elections were held, and a government with Vielwerth as prime minister was elected. At the end of April, Vielwerth was suddenly and without warning impeached, as a result of the influence of certain former members (all those who initially demanded impeachment were not members of CDS at the time) Exact reasons were never given, but it appears that the reasons for the impeachment involved unwarranted scrutiny of RL and an anger for the CDS again falling into obscurity, which was unfortunately passed on to Vielwerth. Taking advantage of the political confusion, Mogar enacted his own coup and appointed himself as Prime Minister, replacing the elected members of the High Council, who were not under any sort of disciplinary action at the time with those loyal to him. He was, in effect, a dictator, but eventually even his own co-conspirators left their positions in the High Council, annoyed with the brash manner with which Mogar was running things. Ultimately, this led Mogar leading a husk of the CDS all by himself, which in turn led to the creation of a new charter, which expanded the government while legally retaining Mogar's unquestionable power. CDS was arguably by this point a withering alliance and a shadow of it's fomer self. All of the original founders had either left the game or had been tempted by senior positions in larger alliances, and it was arguably the efforts and teamwork of those founders who had lead the CDS to prominence. The next few days after Mogar's coup finally saw the beginning of raising over 80 million dollars by members of the CDS towards reparations to the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, allowing Mogar to take the credit (the phrase "Good timing" is particularly apt here). Within several months, all of CDS reparations were paid off (citation needed), mostly due to the GOONS kindly reducing the 200 million reparation demand to 150 million. Emperor Tempest then attempted a coup which was stopped and the CDS "government" enacted the new charter mentioned above. The positions created by the charter were all eagerly filled by new recruits, such as Meister Eckhart, yet with Mogar at the helm and giving them his full approval. However, after one or two months, it was revealed that the new reincarnation of the CDS government had been taken over in plot created by those from the extremist website "Stormfront". Most people in positions of power turned out to be members of Stormfront, but upon discovering this, Mogar was quick to denounce those he had approved and to again completely the destroy the structure of the CDS government, resulting in a form of rule identical to that before the new charter was enforced. From thereon, the CDS finally withered and died. Charter (as of July 6th, 2007) Article 1: Proclamation We proclaim ourselves an alliance with a deep and rich history, who have seen the best of times and the worst of times, and wish to amend the errors of our ancestors. Article 2: Governance Master Debater Election The Master Debater of CDS will be elected by the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate shall be allowed to each nominate one candidate. Each nominee must be endorsed (but not nominated) by a second Triumvirate member. Once candidates are selected, the Triumvirate will scrutinize each candidate until one candidate receives two votes of support. Only the Triumvirate shall know who supported which candidate, and results and discussions are not to be made public nor shared with other internal offices of the government, including the Master Debater-Elect. The Master Debater shall serve until he or she resigns. Upon notice of resignation the Triumvirate shall begin a new nomination process. Triumvirate members may not nominate themselves or each other. The Triumvirate may nominate from outside CDS membership and with no other restrictions than those explicitly stated here. If the process of electing a new Master Debater exceeds 72 hours from the time of resignation (not to be confused with notice of pending resignation) or impeachment of the predecessor, the Master Debater shall be appointed by The Arbiter. Once a resignation is tendered, it is final. Impeachment The Triumvirate may impeach the Master Debater without warning or notice if they unanimously agree to do so. Upon announcement of such an event, the Master Debater will yield authority to make changes to the governance of the alliance in any way, shape or form. The Triumvirate has 72 hours from this time to elect a new Master Debater, or the decision will fall to The Arbiter. Duties and powers Upon election the Master Debater will immediately define "Member" as used in this document. Thereafter, there will be no revisions allowed to the definition of "member" for the duration of the Master Debater’s term in office. The Master Debater may set standards of conduct, create/abolish government offices, appoint people to those offices, set standards of membership, and is the final authority on all alliance issues of any type with the exception of changes to the charter. All rights upon matters which one would ask, "Who gets to make that decision?" are reserved to the Master Debater. The Triumvirate The election process will begin immediately when one or more of the current Triumvirate leaves office for any reason. The entire process of replacement of a member of the Triumvirate shall take no more than 72 hours, or CDS shall be permanently dissolved. Nomination for The Triumvirate requires that the nominee has been a member of CDS that has been present for at least 60 days, including the 60 days immediately prior to the election. In order to be a nominee for Triumvirate, a member must be endorsed by three other members of the same criteria who are not candidates for Triumvirate. Members that make such nominations will not be allowed to become candidates of the Triumvirate for the duration of the electoral process. Such nominations must be made within 48 hours of the abdication of the predecessor. An immediate election will then be held starting at 48 hours after the abdication of the predecessor, which lasts for 24 hours. All candidates will be listed on one ballot in alphabetical order. The population of CDS members as defined by the Master Debater will then vote on their candidates, with the candidate who gains the most votes being confirmed the winner and appointed to the position of Triumvirate. If two or more positions are to be filled, then the second or second and third place candidates will also be appointed. If no sufficient candidates for Triumvirate exist within CDS, the alliance shall be permanently dissolved. Triumvirate will submit a resignation, effective immediately, at no more than 90 days after their date of election. They may however, seek re-election. Triumvirate are barred from holding government office of any type during their term in office or for a duration of 30 days after their resignation from office. The Arbiter The Arbiter will be elected by a majority vote of CDS members once every 120 days. The nomination and requirements for the position of Arbiter are the same as outlined for the Triumvirate, as is the election process. Article 3: Amendment This charter may be altered if the alteration carries the unanimous endorsement of The Triumvirate, the Master Debater, The Arbiter, and a majority vote of CDS members as defined by the Master Debater at the time of appointment to office. Article 4: “Anything else.” Any oversights or discretionary judgments not specifically addressed in this charter are reserved to the Master Debater for resolution. Signed, *Mogar, Prime Minister *meister eckhart, Minister of Intelligence *somo808, Minister of Defense *Croix, Minister of Internal Affairs *KTG, Minister of Recruitment Current Triumvirate The First Triumvirate of the Coalition of Dark States *Mogar - Master Debater *Corrupt - Triumvirate Member *meister eckhart - Triumvirate Member *KTG - Triumvirate Member *Aequitas - Arbiter Government Officials *Minister of Defense- meister eckhart *Minister of Intelligence- Jakob *Minister of Trade and Finance- Godfrey *Minister of Foreign Affairs- Mogar *Minister of Internal Affairs- corrupt *Minister of Recruitment- KTG Links *CDS Forums *CDS Recruitment Video 1 by Osprey *CDS Recruitment Video 2 by Tyral *CDS Recruitment Video 3 by Tyral International relations See also